I Thought he Love Me
by HaleyJ09
Summary: Haley had everything she every wanted in life. She had great parents, best friends, and a great husband Nathan Scott. Now she has great parents, best friends, a baby on the way, but wait no Nathan?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This will be my first fan fiction. I am a true Naley and Brucas fan. My first fan fiction will include some Brucas but will focus mostly on Naley. I Hope you like it.

Haley watched Nathan walk away from her. He never looked back once, not caring if she broke. The only thing she could think about is that he wasn't just living her but their unborn child too.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone always thought there goes Nathan and Haley the perfect couple. We were their hope of true love.

My name is Haley James Scott and I would say I happily married but I'm not anymore. Three years ago my husband left me and our unborn child. Nathan Scott was his name. Only if he knew I was pregnant. I never got the chance to tell him. He left before I could. He left for Duke to play basketball and follow his dream which didn't include me or a baby.

Every day I picked up the phone to call him but didn't have the strength to tell him that five and a half years ago I had his son. His name is Nathan Lucas Scott. I know what your thinking why name him after his father? I think it was closure because after I had Natey I gave up hope on Nathan. Lucas after his Uncle Luke who has been there every step of the way.

Now five and a half years later Natey and I have had a good life. I went to college and became a teacher. Lucas went to school and became a teacher too. He also wrote a book. As for Nathan he is living his dream of being in the NBA.

Five and a half years later Nathan is back and I never thought I would see him again. I have a big secret and now I don't know what to do. Should I let him in or keep Natey and my heart safe? Do I have a choice? I guess that alls fair in love and secerts.


	3. Author

Author's Note

Nathan left her five years ago not three a minor typing mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

_Haley waited for some kind of sign he was going to come back but it didn't happen. All of a sudden she felt a gush of water and stomach cramps she was having her baby. "Oh god, Lucas it's time." Lucas ran around the house grabbed her bag, walked her to the car, and drove her to the hospital. _

_Haley had never felt that much pain. Then she remembered what she was gaining, someone to love her. Lucas was a champ through the whole time. A few hours latter Nathan Lucas Scott was born. A baby boy the splitting image of his father. He had raven black hair, the deepest blue eyes, and a smirk planted on his face._

_That was then I realized that Nathan wasn't coming back. The only person I had was Natey and myself. _

Flashback ends

"Natey get down here right now Uncle Luke is coming," I yelled. That boy I swear was always getting into something. He and his uncle Luke was going to the River Court today to play basketball while I graded some test.

The River Court

"Come on J-Luke I know you can make the shot," yelled Luke. Natey concentrated all he could and then shot. He made it his first basket. "I did it Uncle Luke", yelled Natey.

As he went to get the ball someone picked it up for him. "Hi is this your ball", said the tall man. Thank you was all he could before he ran over to his Uncle Luke. "Uncle Luke there is a man over there and helped me get my ball," said Natey. "Really who was it," asked Luke.

Natey pointed and all Luke could do was stare. There he was Natey father and Haley's husband Nathan Scott. What were they going to do now?

Oh Nathan's back. Haley will find out next chapter. She will also run into with Natey along. Will she tell him the truth or will he piece it together? I guess you will have to wait until next time.

Tilly


	5. Now You Know my Secert

I know this chapter is short but it is great. I hope you enjoy it.

"Nathan", said Lucas. "Wait Uncle Luke you mean the Bobcats Nathan", said Natey. Natey was getting very excited because he loved Nathan and the Bobcats. Lucas watched as Nathan got closer to them. He wanted to turn away and leave but he couldn't move. Finally Nathan walked up to them.

"Hi Luke missed me," asked Nathan. Natey eyes got wide. "Uncle Luke you know Nathan Scott", asked Natey. Lucas for the first time looked down at Natey who had also caught Nathan's attention.

"Yea Natey I knew him a long time ago. He is actually my brother," said Luke. "Really Uncle Luke do you think he will play basketball with us, asked Natey. I watch him play on TV with mommy all the time he is really good," Natey said with a smile.

For the first time Nathan looked at the boy he saw himself. "Lucas why does he call you Uncle Luke, asked Nathan? "He's a friend kid that I watch sometimes," Luke replied. Nathan looked down at Natey and asked him what his name was." My name is Nathan Lucas Scott," said Natey proudly.

Just as Nathan was about to ask Lucas what was going on he heard a voice behind them but not just any voice but one he hadn't heard in over five years. "Natey, Luke I'm sorry I'm late got caught up grading papers and lost track of time," yelled Haley.

Just as Haley caught up to them Nathan turned around shocking both of them.

"Mommy looks who came to see Uncle Luke its Nathan Scott. Isn't that great and we have the same name," said an excited Natey. All Haley could do was look at the man who had left her over five years ago in shock. He now knew her secret.


	6. Always and Forever

So this is the next chapter. I will take you comments into thought next chapter this one was already written.

"Nathan," breathe Haley. That was all she could say. Natey looked on in confusion. His mommy was never this speechless.

Then Nathan stuck his hand out." Hi Haley how have you been", he asked. "How have I been? That's all you can say to me is how have I been? Let's see, you left me over five years ago. You left me by my self but what that's not true you left me with…," Haley froze in mid sentence.

"I left you with what Haley," asked Nathan. All Haley could do was look at Natey; he looked like he wanted to cry. "Oh baby comes here. Its okay mommy didn't mean to yell. I just lost my temper," said Haley. Nathan looked on as she comfront Natey.

"You have a beautify son Haley. I love his name by the way, Nathan Lucas Scott. It must have been hard to have him all by your self but you weren't alone were you. You had Lucas right. So Luke how does it feel to be a dad," asked Nathan.

"I don't know Nate. I don't have any kids yet. I do however think its time for you to go," said Luke. Natey looked between the adults and wonder what was going on but he knew his uncle like was right.

"I think its time for you do go Mr. Scott. You are making my mommy cry and uncle mad. I don't like you anymore," said Natey. "Mommy, Uncle Luke can we go now I don't want to play basketball anymore," asked Natey.

Haley and Lucas looked at Nathan with disgust in their eyes. If only he was the same Nathan as before. "Yes Natey we can leave we don't have a reason to stay," said Haley looking right at Nathan. "Go with Uncle Luke to the car while I talk to Mr. Scott," said Haley.

Haley watched Luke and Natey walk away before turning to Nathan.

"How dare you speak like that in front of my son? He is only five he doesn't need that and neither do I," said Haley. "How dare I. How dare you have a kid with someone else? How dare you let Lucas raise him? How dare you stop loving me," yelled Nathan.

Haley stood there speechless once again.

"I never stopped loving you Nathan. I couldn't if I tried you are my Always and Forever," said Haley. "One more thing I didn't have a kid with someone else I was pregnant when you decided to leave me and follow your drams," said Haley as she walked away leaving a shock Nathan behind her.

As she walked to the car Lucas had already strapped Natey in. "Does he know," asked Luke. All Haley could do was nod yes.

So what do you think? Does Nathan have a right to see Natey? You will find out next time.


	7. I'm Sorry Haley

**This is the next chapter I hope you like!**

As Haley walked away and got into the car with Lucas and Natey his heart dropped. "That should be me, he thought. I should be the one Haley runs to. I should be the one that puts Natey in his seat. I should be the one to tuck him into bed at night," thought Nathan.

All he could think about was how he was going to win Haley and Natey back, hell even Lucas.

NaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaley

As Lucas drove Haley and Natey home all he could think about was his brother. Ha had not seen or spoken to him since Natey was born. He missed his brother to death would be Dan if he let him hurt Haley or Natey.

Haley however was scared. "Luke what do you think he's going to do? Do you think he is going to try to take Natey from me," cried Haley. "I couldn't take it if he took him from me," said Haley.

Both Haley and Luke looked in the backseat at a sleeping Natey. He was so young and native to everything going on.

NaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaley

When Lucas pulled up to Haley's house he saw Nathan sitting on the steps. "Haley stay in the car with Natey," he told Haley. She just looked scared. Lucas got out of the car and approached Nathan. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here. You are the one that left Haley by herself to chase some dream. Just leave," yelled Lucas.

"I wish I could Luke. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I want to make things right please let me talk to her," pleaded Nathan. Lucas sat there looking shocked. All he could do was turn away to speak to Haley.

"Haley I think you should talk to him. He seems to really want to help. Let him be there for Natey and for you Hales. You have been so lonely. Let him in Haley," said Luke. He walked to the other side of the car and got Natey out. He walked pass Haley and to the front step of the house.

"Luke can I hold him," asked Nathan with tears in his eyes. Lucas never thought he would see a sight. He held Natey out to Nathan and watched as he took him. That's when Nathan broke down into ears along with Luke and Haley.

Then Luke took a stirring Natey inside because he didn't want him to see what was going on. As he went inside Haley and Nathan looked at each other. They really needed to talk.

Haley was first to speak. "Nathan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kept him from you. I just wanted you to have your dreams," cried Haley. Nathan looked own in awe. How could she still say something like that when he had left her alone and pregnant without a second glance.

"No Haley, I'm the one who is sorry. I thought I wasn't good enough for you; I wanted you to be able to go to Stanford and have your dreams. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and Natey," cried Nathan.

Lucas watched from the window upstairs with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. They were talking, crying, and holding each other. That's when he knew his brother was there to stay. Natey was going to get his father.

**So this chapter is done. I don't know if I should keep going or end it now thought. I think I would like to see them as a family. What do you think? Let me know!**

**Tilly**


	8. Your my Daddy?

**Here is the next chapter. Nathan, Haley, and Natey get some closure.**

After Luke made sure Nathan and Haley were okay he turned to get Natey ready for bed but he was gone.

As Nathan held Haley he couldn't help but to feel hopeful at the thought of being a family again. Haley was thing the same thing but some came back to realty and pushed Nathan away.

"You can't come back here. You can't come back and expect me to ru into your arms again like nothing happened. Did you really think that it was going to happen that way. Just because you are my husband and Natey dad doesn't mean you are forgiven," yelled Haley

"You're my daddy," said a voice almost like a whisper. Nathan and Haley looked back and saw Natey. Nathan looked back and forth between Haley and Natey. When he looked at Haley she nodded.

"Natey do you want to sit down on the swing and talk with me and Nathan," asked Haley. As they sat down Haley began to talk.

"Natey, Nathan isn't only your daddy. He was, well is, my husband. He left to go to college. Before he left he broke up with me. Nathan didn't know I was pregnant with you," said Haley.

"So he didn't want us," asked Natey with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I wanted you, said Nathan. I just wanted you mom to go to college where she wanted to. I wanted her to live her dreams and not worry about me. Not a day went by that I didn't miss her. I love you mom Natey always and forever," Nathan told Natey. Natey just nodded his head to show he understood.

"So you didn't know about me," asked Nathan. Nathan nodded his head no. "Mommy didn't you want me to have a daddy like all the other kids," asked Natey in confusion. Haley looked as if she would die of heartbreak.

"Natey your mother did want you to have a daddy. She just did what she thought was best for you and for her," Nathan told Natey. Natey looked at his mom and hugged her.

"So those that mean you are doing to be my daddy now," asked a shy Natey. Nathan looked at Natey and smiled through his tears. "I would love to be your daddy Natey but only if you want me to," said Nathan. "I plan on winning you mom back and becoming a family with you and mommy too," said Nathan. Natey looked on excitedly.

"Natey why don't you go find Uncle Luke and let him give you a bath. I will come up and tuck you in if it's okay with you," said Nathan. "Okay Nathan I mean daddy," said Natey as he ran inside to find Lucas.

Then Nathan turned to Haley who looked scared and confused. "Haley I ….

**Sorry I ended it there. I was writing this chapter in class when the bell rung. I'll update soon. Hope you liked it.**

**TILLY**

"


	9. Author Note

Sorry I haven't update in a while. I have been busy with school projects and exams. I will be updating by tomorrow evening.

Tilly


	10. Come on Home

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with projects and exams. I guess that's why they call your junior year your hardest. Anyway here is another chapter. **

**TILLY**

Last Chapter

Natey why don't you go find Uncle Luke and let him give you a bath. I will come up and tuck you in if it's okay with you," said Nathan. "Okay Nathan I mean daddy," said Natey as he ran inside to find Lucas. 

Then Nathan turned to Haley who looked scared and confused. "Haley I ….

Come on Home

Nathan sated to speak but changed his mind walked up to Haley and gave her a hug. Everything felt right again with her in his arms. That is where she belongs always and forever. After the hug Haley invited Nathan in to talk about Natey and them too.

"What are we going to do about Natey," asked Haley. Nathan just looked at her confused. "I mean after you leave for basketball again," said Haley who had picked up on his confusion.

"I decided that I wanted a family along time ago Haley. I just keep playing so that when I got you back we wouldn't have to worry about money," confessed Nathan. Haley just stared back at him in disbelief. 

"So are you telling me that after 5 years you thought you could come back here and what? You thought I would be here waiting for you? That I would jump into your arms and just take you back? What if I had someone else Nathan," asked Haley.

"I did think that Haley. I thought we were always and forever. That when I came back you would still love me," said a tearful Nathan.

Haley looked astonished.

"Nate how could you think that I don't love you anymore? I love you with all my heart. I love you as Natey's dad and most of all I love you as my husband, my always and forever," said a crying Haley. 

Nathan looked up with hopeful eyes and asked, "Then why can't we be together Haley. I need you so much. I want you so much," said Nathan. 

Haley smiled at Nathan and said. "Nathan I want you and need you to, but the trust and safety I felt with you is gone. That doesn't mean you can't get it back thought Nate. The roots are still there Nate. You just have to be patient and just wait. Give me time," said Haley.

Nathan smiled and thanked Haley for loving him and being honest with him.

"So Haley if the roots are still there why not help them grow," asked Nathan Haley just smiled and asked him what. 

"How about I take you and Natey to the beach tomorrow and then maybe Luke could watch Natey and we could go to dinner," asked Nathan

Haley smiled and said, "We would love to go to the beach with you tomorrow but I can't do dinner. Luke has to pick Brooke up from the airport and when she gets home they are going to be busy all day and night if you know what I mean," said Haley shyly.

"So Luke and Brooke are together, I thought it would have been Peyton but that's cool. Maybe we could have dinner at Karen's and go out for ice cream after," asked Nathan hesitantly afraid to be rejected again.

"Okay but why don't I cook us dinner instead. Karen and Lily you know Lily right Karen's and Keith daughter, well anyway they are out of the country vacationing in Europe so Karen's isn't open. With us having dinner here after Natey's goes to bed we could talk some more and spend sometime together," said Haley.

Nathan said okay and got up to leave when he heard a small voice." Daddy I thought you weren't going to leave us again," asked Natey with tears in his eyes. It broke Nathan heart to here him ask that.

"Natey I'm not leaving again. I just need to go to the hotel I'm staying at so I can go to sleep," said Nathan.

"Oh, but if were going to be a family again why can't you stay here with us," asked Natey.

"Well Natey, that's your mom choice but I promise that I'm not leaving you again. I'm just staying at the hotel until I can find a house to buy, Nathan told Natey. 

"Natey, why don't you go back to sleep. Your daddy is going to take me and you to the beach tomorrow, said Haley. Natey just nodded and ran back upstairs to his room. 

"Nathan why don't you stay with us. WE have the room and I think it would be a good idea for us. We need to get use of the idea of being a family before we can be one and I'm scared that you won't be here tomorrow," confused Haley.

Nathan looked down with tears in his eyes both happy and guilty ones.

"Haley I don't want you not to be able to trust me. I want you to want me to move in because you want me to not because your scared I will leave again," said Nathan.

"Nathan do you really think I would as you to move in if I didn't want you to," asked Haley. Nathan shook his head no. "Okay so go get your bags from the hotel and come back. You can stay in my brother's old room for now until I'm ready to share a room with you again," said Haley.

Nathan smiled and gave Haley the biggest hug and kiss. He hadn't meant to but couldn't help himself. He just loved and wanted her so much.

"Nathan go get your bags we will be here when you get back," said Haley whose voice was full of emotion. Haley then walked Nathan to the door gave him a house key and by both of their surprised a kiss. For the first time in a long time things seemed as if they were going to be okay.

**I know I haven't undated in a while. So I gave ya'll a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**TILLY**


	11. Future Always and Forever

Last Chapter

Last Chapter

"Nathan go get your bags we will be here when you get back," said Haley whose voice was full of emotion. Haley then walked Nathan to the door gave him a house key and by both of their surprised a kiss. For the first time in a long time things seemed as if they were going to be okay.

**Always and Forever**

**5 Years Later**

"Natey we have to leave now," yelled Nathan. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He couldn't believe that everything was okay now.

Although he and Haley had to work things out they finally got to the place they had been. "I can still remember the night he became husband and wife again," thought Nathan.

**Flashback**

"Nathan. Natey, were are you," called Haley. She had just got home from work and was surprised to see Nathan's car in the drive way because he was suppose to be working late today. As she looked though the house she couldn't help but realize that it was awfully quite. As she went into the back yard she noticed all the purple wild flowers and candles. Then she saw Nathan with a look on her face he would never forget, happiness.

She walk towards him and said, "What is all this and where is Natey," she asked "He is with Lucas and Broke for the night," said Nathan. "Before you ask anymore questions let me gets this out first okay," he asked and she nodded. "Haley I love you more than anything in this work except for Natey and I have come to the conclusion that I never want to lose you again," said Nathan as he got down on one knee. "I want you to know as long as I leave I will always be here with you and our family. I love you so much will you please do the honor of marrying me again," asked Nathan. Haley stood there speechless before saying, "Yes, Yes I will. Good I love you."

**Flash Back Over**

That was almost three years ago. Now for the second time he was trying to get to the hospital to Haley and their daughter.

After getting remarried Haley found out she was pregnant again and gave birth to another son. James Lucas Scott. He was as much like his uncle than mother and father with blond hair and blue eyes.

Now he was having the little girl both he and Haley wanted. AS he rushed around the house getting James and Natey ready he couldn't help but smile.

After getting to the hospital, he meets Lucas in the waiting room and handed off the kids before running to help Haley. After 6 more hours of waiting his baby girl was born. Naley Brooklyn Scott was born weighing in at 7 lbs and 10 oz. She had raven black hair and blue eyes like her dad but with Haley's nose and dimples.

Haley looked at Nathan and smile has they held their baby girl. Things were finally here they belonged. As Nathan looked at Haley he said," Always." As Haley said," and Forever."

I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T PUT ANY BRUCAS IN THIS STORY. AS YOU CAN TELL BROOKE WAS NALEY'S GODMOTHER AND CREATER OF HER NAME SCINE SHE WASN'T IN THE STORY MUCH. I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT.

TILLY


End file.
